1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide fastener with water/air tightness, having a pair of concave row convex rows formed of thermoplastic resin adapted to mesh with each other, which is generally called a rail-shaped fastener. More particularly, it relates to a meshing type slide fastener, wherein an engaging device or an opening device is provided at the respective end portions of the concave row and the convex row so as to enable right and left parts thereof to be separated, and by engagement of the engaging device and sliding of a slider, the concave row and the convex row can be meshed with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 shows a conventional slide fastener having a pair of concave and convex rows 1xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2 made of thermoplastic resin, which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 48-36003. As shown in FIG. 14, in the slide fastener, end portions of the pair of meshing concave row 1xe2x80x2 and convex row 2xe2x80x2 disposed on the right and left sides are fixed with a metal stop device 20xe2x80x2 while the concave and convex rows 1xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2 are meshed with each other.
FIG. 15 shows another conventional meshing-type slide fastener having a pair of concave/convex and convex/concave meshing rows 1xe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3, each having a plurality of hook pieces made of thermoplastic resin on one surface thereof, which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 30-443. In the slide fastener, a box-shape metal stop device 20xe2x80x3 is attached to an end portion of one of the meshing rows 1xe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3, and a projection for preventing a slip-out of a slider is formed integrally at the other end portion. The end portion of the one of the meshing rows 1xe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3 on which the box-shape metal stop device 20xe2x80x3 is attached and the end portion of the other meshing row which is to be inserted into the box-shape metal stop device 20xe2x80x3 are formed in a flat shape. Then, the other meshing row is inserted into the box-shape metal stop device 20xe2x80x3, so that by sliding the slider, the both meshing rows 1xe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3 can be meshed with and separated from each other.
The meshing type slide fastener of the first example as shown in FIG. 14 is a generally known one. Because the pair of concave and convex rows 1xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2 disposed on the right and left of the slide fastener are fixed by the metal stop device 20xe2x80x2 attached to the end portions while being in a meshing condition, the pair of meshed concave and convex rows 1xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2 cannot be separated completely. Therefore, there is a problem that its usage field is limited, so that this meshing type slide fastener cannot be used for clothes which is to be separated to right and left sections to be opened completely.
In the meshing type slide fastener of the second example as shown in FIG. 15, the box-shape metal stop device 20xe2x80x3 is attached to the end portion of one of the meshing concave/convex and convex/concave rows 1xe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3, each of which has a plurality of hook pieces, and the other meshing row is inserted into this box-shape fastening metal, so that the both meshing rows 1xe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3 are meshed with each other. However, an operation for separating the right and left meshing rows 1xe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3 is very complicated, so that smooth separation or meshing operation can not be achieved. Therefore, this meshing type slide fastener is far from being practical.
Accordingly, the present invention has been achieved in views of the above-described problems. An object of a first aspect of the present invention is to provide a meshing type slide fastener with an engaging device comprised of a pair of concave and convex rows of thermoplastic resin, which are adapted to be meshed with each other, in which the pair of concave and convex rows can be separated from or meshed with each other easily and smoothly by sliding of a slider. This slide fastener also has an engaging device provided integrally at terminal ends of the respective concave and convex rows for facilitating engagement and separation of the rows, so that the convex row can be inserted through a side of the slider or released therefrom.
In addition to the object of the first aspect, an object of a second aspect of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener with an engaging device, which has a specific configuration of a concave-row-meshing portion and a convex-row-meshing portion capable of exerting their function efficiently, so as to open or close the pair of concave and convex rows by the sliding of the slider and to enable insertion of the convex row through a side of the slider and meshed with the concave row or separated therefrom, thereby achieving a smooth operation of the slide fastener.
In addition to the object of the first or the second aspect, an object of a third aspect of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener with an engaging device in which the convex-row-meshing portion of the convex row can be inserted into the concave-row-meshing portion of the concave row easily through the side of the slider, so that a meshing function without any lost action can be achieved with the slider.
In addition to the object of the first aspect, an object of fourth and fifth aspects of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener with an engaging device in which the engaging device having female and male fastening members, which allow the end portions of the pair of concave and convex rows to be engaged with and separated from each other, is molded integrally with the pair of concave and convex rows by injection molding, thereby achieving effective production of the slide fastener.
In addition to the object of the first aspect, an object of the fourth and sixth aspects of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener with an engaging device which has a specific configuration of the engaging device to be attached onto the end portions of the pair of concave and convex rows, and in which the engaging device is capable of being attached to a concave-row-supporting portion and a convex-row-supporting portion firmly, and is provided with a female fastening member and a male fastening member that can be engaged with and separated from each other. The engaging device is welded, bonded or joined by pressing to each of the concave row and the convex row by simple means.
In addition to the object of the fourth aspect, an object of a seventh aspect of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener with an engaging device which has a structure for engaging the engaging device of the concave row with that of the convex row thereby achieving meshing between the concave row and the convex row more accurately.
In addition to the object of fourth, an object of an eighth aspect of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener with an engaging device which has a specific configuration of the female and male fastening members to be equipped on the engaging device so as to enhance coupling/separation function of the engaging device thereby improving the quality and function of the fastener.
In addition to the object of the fourth, an object of a ninth aspect of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener with an engaging device in which the engaging device are fixed to the end portions of the pair of concave and convex rows firmly by injection molding thereby having firm attaching strength.
In addition to the object of the fourth or the sixth aspect, an object of a tenth aspect of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener with an engaging device in which the engaging device to be attached onto the end portions of the pair of concave and convex rows are formed of thermoplastic resin so that they can be attached on the end portions of the pair of concave and convex rows accurately and easily without obstructing their meshing operation.
In addition to the object of the fourth or the sixth aspect, an object of an eleventh aspect of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener with an engaging device in which the engaging device to be attached on the end portions of the pair of concave and convex rows are formed of metal and can be attached on the end portions of the pair of concave and convex row accurately and easily without obstructing their meshing operation.
In addition to the object of the first or the second aspect, an object of a twelfth aspect of the present invention is to provide a slide fastener with an engaging device, which has a specific configuration of the slider to be used for the meshing type slide fastener wherein the pair of concave and convex rows are meshed with each other, and which allows one of the rows to be inserted through a side of the slider and exerts its function accurately and effectively, thereby achieving a smooth opening/closing operation for the slide fastener.
To achieve the above objects, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with an engaging device, which is comprised of a concave row and a convex row made of thermoplastic resin, the concave row and the convex row being meshed with each other, wherein at least one slider guide portion of the convex row, which guides a slider, at a terminal end of a meshing portion of the concave row and the convex row is removed so that the convex-row-meshing portion is inserted through a side of the slider so as to be engaged with the concave-row-meshing portion, while the engaging device for allowing engagement and disengagement of terminal ends of the concave row and the convex row is disposed integrally to the concave row and the convex row.
Further, according to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with an engaging device wherein the concave-row-meshing portion has a hook-shaped engaging piece directed inward on tip ends of both sides or on a tip end of a single side thereof so that a fitting concave portion capable of fitting to the convex-row-meshing portion of the convex row is formed; a flat concave-row-supporting portion is disposed integrally on part of an outside of a bottom portion of the fitting concave portion where at least one slider guide portion is formed; the convex-row-meshing portion has an engaging head having a mushroom-shaped or a hook-shaped section; the at least one slider guide portion is provided protrudedly so as to be spaced from the engaging head in a backward direction thereof; and a flat convex-row-supporting portion is disposed integrally on part of an outside of the slider guide portion.
Furthermore, according to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a removed portion in which part of the slider guide portion is removed is formed by removing a portion corresponding to a length of a guide flange of the slider so that the convex-row-meshing portion can be inserted through the side of the slider.
Still further, according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with an engaging device, wherein the engaging device is provided with a covering portion for covering the concave-row-meshing portion and a nipping portion disposed adjacent to the covering portion for nipping the concave-row-supporting portion, either one of a female fastening member and a male fastening member being disposed at an end portion of the covering portion, while the engaging device is provided with a holding portion for holding the convex-row-meshing portion and a nipping portion disposed adjacent to the holding portion for nipping the convex-row-supporting portion, the other one of the male fastening member and the female fastening member being disposed at an end portion of the holding portion.
Still further, according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with an engaging device, wherein the engaging device is provided with the covering portion so as to bury the concave-row-meshing portion therein, while front ends of the concave-row-meshing portion are slightly widely opened.
Still further, according to the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with an engaging device, wherein the engaging device is provided with the covering portion so as to cover three sides of the concave-row-meshing portion except a front side thereof.
Still further, according to the seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with an engaging device wherein a shallow groove-like engaged portion, which is slightly expanded as it goes to its bottom, is provided in a front face and a rear face of the covering portion for covering the concave-row-meshing portion, and a protruded engaging portion whose front end is slightly expanded is provided in a front face of the holding portion for holding the convex-row-meshing portion, the engaged portion and the engaging portion being adapted to be engaged with or disengaged from each other.
Still further, according to the eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with an engaging device wherein the male fastening member attached with the covering portion of the concave row or the holding portion of the convex row has an engaging protrusion on a flat plate so as to be elastically deformable, and wherein the female fastening member has an engaging hole on a flat plate, into which the engaging protrusion can be fitted.
Still further, according to the ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with an engaging device wherein a plurality of through attaching holes are made in a portion, on which the engaging device is to be attached, of each of the concave-row-supporting portion and the convex-row-supporting portion, and the engaging device is molded thereto, via these attaching holes, by injection molding.
Still further, according to the tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with an engaging device wherein the engaging device attached to the end portions of the concave row and the convex row is molded of thermoplastic resin integrally, which includes the covering portion and the nipping portion for the concave row, the holding portion and the nipping portion for the convex row, and the female fastening member and the male fastening member, and that the engaging device is fixed to end portions of the concave row and the convex row, namely to the concave-row-supporting portion and convex-row-supporting portion, by being welded or bonded thereto by ultrasonic processing or high-frequency processing.
Still further, according to the eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with an engaging device wherein the engaging device attached to the end portions of the concave row and the convex row is molded integrally using metal, which includes the covering portion and the nipping portion for the concave row, the holding portion and the nipping portion for the convex row, and the female fastening member and the male fastening member, and that the engaging device is fixed to end portions of the concave row and the convex row, namely to the concave-row-supporting portion and convex-row-supporting portion, by being pressed thereto.
Still further, according to the twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with an engaging device wherein the slider attached to the meshing slide fastener for meshing or separating the concave row and the convex row includes a pair of guide flanges making a sliding contact with outer side faces of the concave-row-meshing portion on a side of the concave row and a pair of guide flanges making a sliding contact with an outer side face of a pair of slider guide portions disposed backward of the convex-row-meshing portion on a side of the convex row, while an interval between the guide flanges on the side of the convex row is at least the same as a thickness of the convex-row-meshing portion, so that the convex-row-meshing portion can be passed through the side of the slider between the guide flanges.